


Making Amends

by angelwishes



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where Winter attended Beacon, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, RWBY are a couple of matchmakers, Takes place in V3, Team STRQ disband, Typical verbal fighting, Winter is the same age as STRQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwishes/pseuds/angelwishes
Summary: Winter was always destined to take her father's place as the successor of the Schnee Dust Company, but all she wanted was to write her own destiny. And in time, with the help of a certain general, she was able to attend Beacon and follow through with her desire to become a huntress.Yet, just when she thought she had finally gotten the freedom she yearned for, her father would always find a way to take everything she held dear in her heart.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for deciding to give this story a shot! This story is one of my first fics in this fandom and I've come to love the Snowbird ship (along with many others). I feel like we deserved more background on Qrow and Winter's relationship :( It was unfortunate they did not interact much after volume 3. But fear not! This is the reason I have come up with such an AU. This piece is definitely not perfect but I hope you will all enjoy it regardless!

Winter walked quietly through the Schnee manor, heels clicking softly against the pale blue marble tiles and echoing off the ground. Decorating the walls, a darker shade of blue, were several portraits depicting Jacques Schnee in his younger days. If she had to estimate, he was likely around his late-20s at the time the portrait was made. Locks of fresh onyx-colored hair, slicked back, and fierce azure eyes bore into any passerby who dared to take a glimpse into the large portrait framed in gold.

Grand archways stood tall and proud above them and the sunlight shone in through the glass windows on the opposite end of the hallway, lighting up the entirety of the mansion's vacant rooms. A large crystal chandelier dangled in the middle, and further down, expensive paintings hung a few feet apart from one another. 

They were bland. Meaningless. Just like father's portrait. She had gotten tired of looking at the same old artistries every time she walked down the halls. Really, she wouldn't be at all surprised if she was able to describe each and every one of the paintings adorning the walls with her eyes closed by now. 

Sliding her fingers across the banister's sleekened surface, she made her way down the stairs, the fine silk dress of hers flowing elegantly below her ankles. Klein awaited Winter at the bottom of the steps like he did every morning. His arms were folded behind his back as he addressed her by surname. "Ah, Miss Schnee. Good morning," he greeted politely, bowing his head ever so slightly. "Since you are awake, should I go to prepare breakfast?" 

The eldest of the Schnee siblings cleared her throat delicately, "Yes. That would be wonderful, Klein. Thank you. While you are doing so, I will go wake Weiss and Whitley."

"Of course, Miss Schnee." Then he was on his way. Their exchanges were usually brief enough.

She sighed and proceeded down the other corridor leading into a series of unused rooms. As she passed, she couldn't help but look into one of them, one that belonged to their late grandfather, Nicholas Schnee. Something deep within her consciousness pulled her to reach for the handle of the door. She didn't know what it was. Perhaps anxiousness? Worry? Pushing it open gently, a small click could be heard as the door opened. She thought father would have forbade them from entering, but she supposed she was wrong this time around.

Winter took a few steps closer and allowed herself into the dark bedroom, not bothered to switch the lights on. The door was kept open to allow the light to stream in. Her eyes trailed over to the small desk towards the back of the room, then the master bed that was hidden away by some sheer curtains draped over it. Through it, she could see nothing but grandfather's silhouette, one she longed to see again for so long. Even after so much time had passed, Winter could still make out her grandfather's form sitting atop the bed, speaking to her gently. He always knew what to say to comfort her. 

_"I know you will become a wonderful heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Winter," he had said. "A much better one than your father could ever be. It is truly a shame the company has fallen into the hands of someone like him to begin with."_

_"But I don't want to be the heiress..." Ten-year-old Winter had answered._

_Grandfather Schnee reached for Winter's small hands and held them closely in his lap. Warmth radiated from his palms. "What is wrong, dearest? You know you could talk to me."_

_Winter faced away from him. "I just- I want to become a huntress... And only a huntress. Not an heiress... I don't want any of that. It's always been my dream to become a huntress... but father wouldn't give me a choice. He says if I go away to study at Beacon, I would just get distracted and-"_

_"Go."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Become a huntress," he replied firmly, squeezing her hands. "At Beacon. It's a lot better than Atlas from what I have heard. With your skills, you would easily be able to attend the school."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_He laughed softly. "I'm saying to follow your dreams, Winter. I have seen you train. Even in the cold, you were always practicing. I know how important this is to you."_

_"Do you mean it?" she asked, staring into his eyes. The color of the ocean, just like hers._

_"Of course," he rested a hand on her head. "You are a smart girl. It is about time you made your own decisions. Your father has no right over the choices you make. Remember that, Winter. Always. Fight for freedom. Fight for what you believe is right."_

That was seven years ago. Shortly after, he passed away unexpectedly. 

The following months were the hardest for Winter. She never felt more alone than she did then. It took a lot for her to finally break out of the shell she put herself in after his death. Even now, that shell still remained. Lingering. She knew it would never truly go away. It was a part of her, a place she didn't know how to pull herself out of, and she doubted she ever would.

She picked up the small photo of Nicholas, brushing away some of the dust that had collected on the glass covering with her thumb. He was the only person who ever believed in her. The only person who ever encouraged her to think for herself. To chase the dreams she had and make them a reality.

Mother was always too busy hiding away in the bedroom (not that she blamed her), Weiss and Whitley hadn't even been born yet, and Father never cared. Of course, there was Klein, but even so, as the family's personal butler, he still had to comply with father's commands. Each day felt like a prison in their so-called 'home.' 

Unfortunately, it wasn't often that she got to see Grandfather Schnee back then. Due to his old age, he was usually kept in one of those luxurious nursing homes because everyone else in the family was too busy to pay him any mind. The few times he was able to remain in the mansion, Winter was able to converse with him for a short while. Part of the aspirations she had to become a huntress came from him. 

He told her many stories of when he was regarded as a noble huntsman in the olden days. At the time, their official title was a knight, back when the four kingdoms were governed by a king. It was not until many years later he had founded the Schnee Dust Company, Winter remembered him saying. She admired his character and ambition greatly, and would even go as far as to say he was more of a father to her than Jacques ever was and would be.

Winter set the picture back upon the table and shut her eyes, drawing in a long breath.

That was right. 

She planned to leave Atlas, just like her grandfather had told her to do. She was going to run away from home, enroll into Vale's best huntsman academy, graduate, and become a professional huntress. That was her goal. Her dream. And now was the time to carry through with it. It was for the best. She wasn't ever going to be happy like this. Not here.

The only thing holding her back was her siblings' well-being. They were still young. They depended on her. She couldn't bring herself to just leave them behind. Part of her wished to stay solely so she could protect them. No one so young deserved to go through what they had endured. 

"Wintie....?" Footsteps followed by a squeaky voice snapped her out of it. She turned around steadily to see Weiss stand in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

"Weiss, what did I say about entering a room without knocking?" Winter reminded, gently pushing the picture away from Weiss' view. It was better if she didn't bring up those memories.

Except that didn't seem to help because Weiss recognized the picture almost instantly. "It's grandfather's picture.... We're in his room," Weiss' little eyes widened. She brushed past Winter to examine it with curiosity. "You.. were thinking about him again?"

Winter felt herself sigh once more. Weiss was already too intelligent for her age, just like she had been. Familial circumstances have, unfortunately, forced them to be the way they were. She was almost certain Whitley would be the same in about another year or two, being only four years younger than Weiss. She watched silently as her little sister extended her hand to lift the frame carefully off the drawer, observing it thoroughly. 

Biting her lip, Weiss began, "I know I never really met grandpa, but he seems really nice and you loved him so much, Wintie. I love him too. I wish I could've talked to him more..." she clutched the picture tightly in hand, "I miss him.." 

Tears pricked the corners of Winter's eyes, threatening to spill if she dared blink. She immediately brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped them away before they could trickle down the sides of her face. 

_Now wasn't the time to cry over something she was supposed to accept years ago._

Weiss was at her feet. She made an expression of grief, similar to Winter's, before Winter knelt down so they could share an embrace. She held Weiss tight and shut her eyes instinctively, barely holding a breath as she desperately tried to keep her voice from shaking. "I do," she admitted before pulling away, keeping both hands on Weiss' shoulders. "Listen to me, alright Weiss? I.. I am going to tell you a secret. But you have to promise not to say a word to father.... or mother."

Weiss stared back into baby blue eyes, nodding quickly. 

"Pinky promise?" 

"Pinky promise," she replied, holding out her pinky. 

Winter smiled and the siblings hooked fingers. Then she stood to shut the door, peeping out into the hallway one last time to ensure no one decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. The door shut with a small click. Turning back towards Weiss, she continued, "I plan to go to Vale... where Beacon is."

"Vah... Vah-le...?" Weiss repeated in a strange pronunciation, unsure of what that word meant. Though she seemed to know Beacon, evident by the small flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Oh! Um.. Beacon was the school you really wanted to go to, right?"

"Yes. It means I won't be home for a long time after I leave. Maybe even years.." she explained.

There was a high probability she wouldn't be able to return. For rejecting her father's wishes, she would likely be disowned at worst. Choosing to run away from home was a decision she had to make wisely. She could very well lose everything, and if she wanted this to go well, planning and preparation were key.

Weiss looked absolutely horrified at the idea. "W-What do you mean, Winter? You're never coming home?!" she yelled in astonishment and Winter's hand flew to her mouth, shushing her. 

"Weiss, keep your voice down! They could hear us if you yell!" she whispered hoarsely. 

"I'm sorry..."

Winter sighed and shook her head. "No, don't be," she said, the corners of her lips curling into a frown. "I should have told you sooner. I just wasn't sure if I should really go... I didn't want to leave you and Whitley alone. That is what worries me most. I know you are both afraid of father when he yells.. and there is no telling what he could do with me gone. I know if I leave we would not be able to see each other for a while... and I would miss you both very much.. but I can't stay here anymore." 

Weiss glanced up at her, eyes bright and shiny as they welled up with tears. "But- But I won't get to see you for years you said!" she cried. "You don't want to be with me and Whitley anymore?"

Winter pulled her sister close, this time whispering in her ear, "No. That isn't what I'm trying to say, Weiss. I love you two more than anything. I would never want to leave you both alone. It's just that... I'm not happy here anymore... Not because of you, or Whitley, but because of father," she told Weiss in the simplest way she could manage. "Remember how I said I've always wanted to become a huntress? The ones that could protect people?" 

Weiss nodded, a saddened look on her face. The fabrics of the ivory nightgown Winter wore was doused from Weiss' tears. Winter placed a hand on Weiss' head and began stroking the neat strands of snow-white hair, allowing a moment of silence for Weiss to calm down. When she did, Winter carefully proceeded, "I want to become a better huntress so that I could protect you both, and others as well. You know father wouldn't allow me to go. The only way I could is if I left on my own. Please, Weiss. It's something I want to do, ever since I was your age."

Weiss moved aside to wipe her eyes, the faintest pink hue apparent on the tips of her button nose. 

The older sibling looked down, choosing instead to focus on a hazy reflection of herself on the tiles. "I know you are mad at me. You have every right to be.." It was uncharacteristic of Winter to break eye contact with anyone at all, but she couldn't properly look Weiss in the eye.

She felt a gentle squeeze.

Her eyes shot up to find Weiss' hand holding her own, almost supportively. "I'm not mad..." she stated quietly. 

Winter raised an eyebrow out of surprise. That was certainly not something she expected to hear. "You aren't?"

Shaking her head, the little girl cupped her older sister's face, a look of pure determination filling her features. For a moment there, Winter thought she saw herself in those eyes. "I'm sad. But I won't cry. I wanna be just like you. I'm going to grow up and become a huntress so I could protect you too!"

Winter's strict features softened upon hearing Weiss' unexpected declaration. Weiss would have an interest in fighting to protect, just like she did. They could build their own destinies. "I'm gla-"

The door swung wide open and the two sisters gasped. Weiss let out a squeak and jumped away from the door to hide behind a drawer while Winter stood her ground, hands balled into fists. Her expression displayed that of anger. "Father, please-"

"Miss Schnee-!" Klein backed from the entryway. "Forgive my intrusion," he bowed apologetically, in his eyes a glimmer of concern. "I heard voices from the room and came to see if something had happened."

A bit shaken up, Winter breathed out in an attempt to calm down, hands uncurling and dropping to her sides. "It's- It's alright, Klein. I'm sorry I raised my voice. I thought it was-"

"-Mr. Schnee." Klein finished, nodding understandingly. Despite working for him all these years, by no means did it show he liked his employer. "Worry not, he is still in the study. Are you alright, Miss Schnee..?" he asked when she rested a hand over her forehead. 

She gave a diminutive nod. "I am... fine."

Weiss peeked out from the nightstand, relieved to see it was only their trusty butler and not who they feared it would be. She ran out from behind and tackled Klein in a hug. He patted her head and smiled fondly at the child before his focus returned to the elder Schnee daughter. Unease filled his mind having practically raised the children, he could tell when they were distressed without a second thought. All it took was one look.

"I've kept breakfast warmed up for as long as I could, but it'll grow cold if we wait any longer," he reminded, offering to escort them to the dining room. 

As if to further Klein's point, Weiss' stomach growled loudly, causing her to turn a bright shade of pink. She quickly uttered a few apologies in response.

Smiling lightly, Winter replied with, "We should eat then."

Klein stepped to the side, nodding, and held the door open for the girls to step out. 

"...And Klein?" 

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" 

"Is it alright if we spoke somewhere private afterwards?" 

"Most certainly."

— ˗ˋ ❅ ˊ˗ —

Soft rhythmic melodies flooded the halls late afternoon, the time Winter would be rehearsing for piano recitals. Her slender fingers glided smoothly down the keys of the grand piano, one foot lightly tapping the pedal below. She allowed the music to fill her ears and whisk away the silence within the house, bringing a much needed sense of tranquility for a little bit. 

Normally she would practice for hours on end, but today was an exception. Apparently a guest was expected to join their family soon. A man going by the name of James Ironwood. She didn't know much about the man, other than the fact he was a general of the Atlas military, as well as the headmaster of Atlas Academy, and held two seats in the council, but one thing was for sure, he was a powerful figure indeed.

"Winter." 

She took a deep breath and stood from the piano, setting the covering back over the keyboard. "What is it, father?" 

"Look at me when I am speaking to you," Jacques folded his arms, waiting for his daughter to obey.

Winter bit back a retort and complied.

"As you may have heard, General Ironwood will be joining us for dinner in the evening. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Oh, and please do inform Weiss and Whitley of the matter for me, will you?"

"Is that all?" she replied hastily, eager to get the conversation done with.

The older man narrowed his eyes, stepping a tad closer to Winter who just looked up at him, face void of any emotion. "Yes, actually. During the dinner, I expect you to listen to everything I say. There will be no arguing with me like you always do. If I tell you to do something, simply obey, like a good daughter. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, though it was anything but a request. When she failed to answer, he glowered. "Do I make myself _clear_?" he repeated, this time more authoritatively. 

"Fine," she acknowledged simply.

Finally, he began to walk off, but not before saying, "That is 'yes' to you, daughter."

Winter grit her teeth, " _Yes_ , father."

"Good," he adjusted his navy blue tie, sending an infuriating smile Winter's way and left the room. She wanted desperately to slap that grin off his face. Maybe one day she would. 

Sighing, Winter dragged herself out of the vacuous room, smoothing down the sides of her dress and gathered up her thoughts. Klein was already waiting in the basement. She figured their discussion of her plans to get to Beacon should be discussed. If everything went well, she could leave Atlas within the next few days, or a week at most.

"Klein?" Winter called when she made it down to the basement. Thankfully her father hadn't suspected a thing.

Klein stepped out from the corner, practically emerging from the shadows. He glanced around and walked up to her, "The preparations have been made. They have agreed to allow you on the airship as long as there is lien involved."

Winter gripped her arm tightly. Getting lien should be easy enough. She knew Klein had done all that he could and the rest she had to do on her own. "I cannot thank you enough.. I know it was an extremely short notice. Asking you to take care of Weiss and Whitley in my absence is a lot to handle on your own and-"

Klein cut her off, shaking his head gently. "I would do anything for my little angels," his bronze eyes resembled the warmth of freshly brewed coffee when she gazed into them. 

"Thank you."

The two exchanged the tiniest of smiles. Klein's scroll suddenly vibrated in his pocket, cutting their conversation short. The man forced down the urge to sigh when he lifted the scroll to see what it was. "It seems the general has arrived."

Winter nodded understandingly and watched him scurry up the stairs to welcome their new visitor for the evening. Family dinners usually did not begin until whatever business the guests had with Jacques were cleared up, which normally took a little over an hour. Until then, most of the guests spent their time in her father's study. She figured she could take the opportunity to train for a while just to pass time and take her mind off things. Settling on the idea, she threw on a light overcoat and headed to the manor's courtyard, sabre clutched in hand. 

The moment she set foot outside, shivers shot down her frame. The frigid air nipped harshly at any exposed limbs, causing every hair on her body to stand. She inched towards the center of the open space so that it would give her enough room to move around. Like most huntsmen, she tended to put everything within proximity to use whenever she was fighting. Tucking some long strands of hair behind her ears, Winter stood in position. She'd better start moving if she didn't want her toes to fall off.

Shutting her eyes, she focused on nothing else but the sounds of swirling wind and snow. No noise, only silence. That was the only thing she needed to concentrate. She waited. Then the air seemed to still and everything went quiet. 

In one swift motion, she jabbed the slender blade into the concrete ground, a large summoning glyph appearing right below it, glowing a bright white and blue. Emerging from the circle was a decently-sized manticore grimm, one she had fought and defeated in the past with some difficulty, but she managed to do it. She took several steps back and gripped the sword's hilt, observing the creature carefully.

The former foe's cobalt eyes shifted over to Winter, unwavering, like it was waiting to be told what to do. She merely gave a nod, then narrowed her signature cold, yet calculated eyes at the beast. Right away, the manticore lunged forward and spread its avian wings, flapping them hard enough to push Winter back a few feet. The snow beneath her heels only made it easier to slide backwards. If she wasn't careful, she could easily lose balance and slip.

She performed numerous back handsprings over the small patches of snow that had collected on the ground to counteract this, all while dodging the breaths of fire being emitted from the lion-like grimm's mouth. Before landing back on her feet, another glyph, this time smaller, appeared underneath. As soon as it met her heels, she was launched up into the air. She pushed herself to the nearest platform she could find, running upside the wall. With the aid of her glyphs, she would effortlessly make it onto the roof of the manor. She attempted to see past the misty air once she made it up and squinted, blinking when little bits of snow fell onto her thick lashes. There was the faintest flapping of wings in the distance. 

Suddenly, another blazing ball of fire was directed her way. She leapt away from it equally as fast thanks to her semblance and landed towards the edge of the rooftop. 

_That was a horrible idea,_ she thought. The summoned grimm situated itself right atop the mansion, a loud thud following its wake. 

Winter didn't even have time to formulate some kind of strategy before a scorpion tail was swung in her face. She blocked the attempted hit with her sword, teeth clenching as she tried to force it away. Fortunately, Winter's strength was enough and the manticore finally retracted its tail for just a second. 

Or so she thought.

The blunt end of its tail slammed into her torso, knocking her right off the building. But it wasn't the hit itself that shattered her aura, it was the sheer impact of the collision between the concrete and her body that did so.

Winter groaned in pain from the collision. The weapon she was holding felt so heavy along with the rest of her weight. _Of course she had created an opening without realizing._ The grimm let out a deafening shrill and flew down from the rooftop, speeding towards her. Desperately, she tried to get up but another trail of fire hurled in her direction. Just as it was about to hit the spot she was lying in, Winter gathered enough strength to throw herself away from it. Her breathing became ragged as she forced herself to stand. 

This was bad. Her aura was broken, leaving herself vulnerable to the enemy. If she didn't manage to make every other strike of her blade count, she might as well do nothing at all. Relying on her semblance was out of the question too. Tilting the sabre, Winter sprung up into the air once more.

_It will be fine. You have done this before._

The manticore dove mindlessly downward and she took a deep breath. If it thought she would be outmatched by its size and speed, it had another thing coming. She jumped up as soon as it flew above the roof, bringing her sword overhead. She mustered any amount of force left in her arms and thrusted the tip into its skull before it could collide with her abdomen. A glass-shattering shriek echoed through the night as the creature burst into whitish-blue dust and faded into nothingness.

Winter landed on the ground expertly, though her legs nearly gave out under the pressure of her landing. She stopped to take a moment and catch her breath, remaining kneeled and hunched over on the ground, feeling her heart pulsate in her chest. Droplets of sweat littered her hairline despite how chilly the surrounding air was. Her legs were a bit shaky when she stood, but she was able to steady herself enough to walk. That was only one round, but she had already worn herself out. 

"That was quite the show, Miss Schnee."

Winter's head snapped into the direction of the voice, which seemed to be coming from the entryway of the courtyard. A tall, middle-aged man with greying hair wearing what could only be the Atlesian military uniform stood near the entrance. He had his arms folded properly behind his back and a polite smile spread along his lips. 

"You must be Mr. Ironwood," Winter said a matter-of-factly, sheathing her sword.

Had he been watching this entire time?

She couldn't help but feel like a fool for struggling so much against a grimm _she_ summoned.

He nodded, "I sincerely apologize for the interruption, but while I was being led through the manor, I couldn't help but notice your training from afar," he replied and extended a hand for her to shake. 

Winter looked up at him and accepted the gesture, "Not to worry, Mr. Ironwood. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The man looked pleased, though she half-expected some sort of criticism from the headmaster about her prowess. 

"If I may say, your skills are quite remarkable, Miss Schnee. You seem to hold a great deal of control over your semblance and combative abilities."

Winter blinked. Did she hear that correctly? Rarely did anyone speak of her with such regard in the past. Most of the time no matter how much effort she would put in to accomplish something, no one would acknowledge her for it. She had gotten used to that over the years, but for someone to say the complete opposite made her feel a tiny ounce of happiness. Yes, it was a small compliment and it was a bit difficult for her to truly accept, but it still meant a lot hearing that from a reputable man. 

"Thank you for the kind words, General." Color lightly filled her cheeks. "But I know my technique could use some work. I honestly found the whole scenario rather embarrassing..." she admitted softly. 

His expression softened. "Don't be. You have great potential. I presume you have an interest in becoming a huntress, is that right?" he questioned.

Winter nodded. "Yes. The idea of it has always appealed to me." 

"Well, I am more than happy to offer you a place in my school, Miss Schnee. Your talents would very much be respected among staff and students alike,” he said. “Many are encouraged to enlist in the military upon graduation, and I believe such a position would be suitable for a young woman like yourself.”

Winter felt the intensity of his gaze, but she did not falter. "I... actually planned to enroll at Beacon."

"Oh. I see," he answered. If there was any hint of disappointment in his expression, Winter wouldn't have caught it. A smile soon returned to his lips, "Perhaps we should join your father for dinner. It is getting quite late.”

"...I agree.”

— ˗ˋ ❅ ˊ˗ —

Winter's suitcase leaned against the wall by the entrance. It had been nearly a week since she met General Ironwood. He became a frequent visitor to the manor ever since, apparently to discuss council matters with Jacques. She knew by now the two did not see eye to eye in the slightest and constantly argued with one another, much to Winter's amusement. She had to admit, seeing her father get so riled up by the general was... something. 

Klein glanced around nervously as Winter picked up her suitcase. She wanted to offer Klein some sort of reassurance but her thoughts drifted back to her siblings. Had Weiss and Whitley decided not to see her off? She turned around, sighing and facing the door. Maybe she should just leave before father found out where she was going. She wouldn't blame them for missing her send-off.

"Wintie!" Weiss threw herself onto her older sister from behind, startling Winter. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

Winter then smiled, happy that they woke up early enough to see her off. They never failed to surprise her. "I am going to miss you two..." she bent down to hug them. "But I should get going now. Promise me you both will stay out of trouble, alright?" 

The two siblings nodded, teary-eyed. 

"Miss Schnee, the ship will be ready to leave Atlas soon. You must hurry," Klein interrupted. 

Winter nodded, bidding them farewell for the last time and stepped out of the mansion. She had to get to the airfield as soon as possible. Her suitcase was beginning to weigh her down as she walked, but she trudged on. Maybe she went just a little overboard with packing dust and other essentials, but she needed every thing she could get her hands on.

When she made it onto the airfield, cargo was still being loaded into the airship so she had to wait. Excitement brewed within her stomach. She was now a step closer to fulfilling her dreams and most importantly, getting the freedom she yearned for. 

"...Miss Schnee?" 

Gods. She recognized that voice. 

"What are you doing here?”

As much as Winter wished to bolt into the airship, her feet were glued to the ground. She swallowed thickly, meeting Ironwood's gaze as he approached. It was like they were bound to have run-ins with one another no matter where they went. "I was-"

"With a suitcase," he eyed the woman suspiciously. 

Her heart began to hammer into her chest. Was this it? Was she never going to make it to Vale after all? She gripped the suitcase tightly, trying to come up with some excuse - any excuse - but no lie would leave her mouth. Whatever came out instead was the complete opposite of what she intended to say. "I was leaving for Vale..." she replied, breaking eye contact. "My father wouldn't allow me to go.. so I tried to leave on my own accord."

The general stared her down, looking just as intimidating as the day she met him, maybe even more so now that he seemed... angry? She took note of his tall stature as he practically towered over her by at least a foot. 

"You were planning to run away to Vale without informing your father _or_ the headmaster? Tell me, Miss Schnee, where do you intend to go if Professor Ozpin rejects your enrollment? Did you really think there was no chance he would?”

She recoiled. "I-"

"For one, the entrance exams have been long done and you have not completed registration. Any headmaster in their right mind would not allow an unidentified student on campus, even if you are a Schnee."

"I'm sorry... I did not think things through," she whispered, mostly to herself. He was absolutely right. She hadn't even considered the consequences of leaving Atlas aside from her father’s reaction if she was sent back. He would be utterly furious at her for leaving without his permission. 

Ironwood sighed, “Clearly you did not. But I will make an exception just this once.” 

“...What do you mean by that?”

He pulled out his scroll. “I can have one of my airships escort you to Vale,” he replied, typing something on his device. “It will take you directly to the academy. I will also notify Professor Ozpin of your arrival.” He turned to one of his men, “Kain, I want you to escort Miss Schnee to Vale.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” 

Winter stared blankly at the man. “What? I don’t understand. Just a minute ago you said-”

“This conversation _never_ happened, Schnee,” he cut her off and inhaled deeply. “If your father decides to take you back, there is nothing I can do.”

She couldn’t help but gape at him in disbelief. “...I cannot express in words how thankful I am, Mr. Ironwood..”

The general pocketed his scroll, his stoic features slowly easing into a smile as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “Make the most of your time there, Winter. Should you come back, Atlas Academy would be happy to have you.”

“I will,” she returned his smile. 

“Sir, the ship is ready to leave.”

“Good. Now go on.”

Nodding, she watched the metal platform descend from the airship before entering it. She turned back one last time to face the general, her eyes reading ‘ _Thank you’_ just as the hatch closed up completely. The aircraft took off immediately after, briskly rounding the airfield as Winter watched Ironwood’s figure slowly disappear from view. The airfield became nothing but a speck in the distance as the ship headed further and further away. 

“I would make yourself comfortable,” came the pilot’s voice. “We have some time before we get there.”

Winter took a seat closest to the front window and placed her hands on her lap, folding them with anticipation. Finally, she was on her way to Vale. 

“I’ve called another ship, sir. It should arrive in five minutes.”

“Then we can wait,” the general said, fixing his tie.

While he was not _too_ keen on the idea of being an accomplice in Winter’s escape from Atlas, Beacon wasn’t half bad. She displayed promising skills, and he was certain she would be among the top students in the academy in no time at all. It was a shame Jacques saw nothing else in her.

Smiling broadly, Ironwood strode back to the inner section of the field away from the open air. _Looks like you’ve got one more student on the way, Ozpin._

Ozpin simply smiled and leaned back in his chair, casually taking a sip of coffee from his mug as a message appeared on his scroll.

“Professor Ozpin? What is it?” Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He set the mug down gently, “It seems James decided to send someone our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an incredibly long prologue- I actually had very different plans for this story, but I realized if I went down that path it would just be a volume 1-2 rewrite. There's probably hundreds of books like that, so I decided to just cut to the chase. This chapter gives a little bit of background on how Winter went to Beacon (basically it's an AU where Winter attended Beacon along with STRQ).
> 
> There will be flashbacks here and there in the later chapters about it as well, though the main story (starting next chapter) will begin in Volume 3. I'll try to update on a consistent basis but due to school and all that I can't say for sure. Thanks for reading and I hope I've kept you hooked enough to wait for the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_“Qrow? You alright, bud?”_

_Qrow slipped out of his reverie upon hearing the voice of his friend, “Yeah… I’m fine, Tai.”_

_“Really? You sure don’t look like it,” the blonde commented, crossing his arms. “I know a lie when I see one. You’re thinking about Winter, aren’t you?”_

_“What? No, I was-”_

_“Oh, c’mon. It’s written all over your face.”_

_Qrow sighed. Nothing ever went by Tai unnoticed, apparently. Since when did he get so good at reading people? “Look, Tai. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't tell me what the hell I did. She would just… pretend like I didn't exist. She's been doing this for the entire week!"_

_A look of worry filled Taiyang's face. “I don’t think it’s just you, Qrow. Winter’s been sorta distant to all of us lately… even Raven agreed. Maybe she just needs some space. Women are complicated sometimes, I swear…”_

_Qrow just shrugged._

_Tai glanced at a nearby clock, "Come on, I think we should get back to the dorms. It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure Raven's gonna kick our butts if we don't get back soon. Probably Winter too if she's back there already."_

_Qrow pressed his back against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching over. "I'm fine. You can go on ahead."_

_Tai furrowed his eyebrows with concern. He let out a small sigh and placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. Winter's always been… well… an Ice Queen, you know? She's probably just unsure of how to talk to us about her problems. She's never really been that open to begin with," he then placed his hands on his hips, looking rather annoyed. "And neither are you, or Raven. Seriously, am I the only normal person around here these days?"_

_Qrow looked down. "I don't know. I just- I just have a bad feeling about all this," he responded quietly. He felt his friend give him a pat on the shoulder._

_"I know. But don't beat yourself up about it."_

_Qrow took a deep breath and gazed up at the shattered moon shimmering brightly in the night sky. He heard Tai finally shuffle back into the building, likely heading back to the dorms as he said. Amidst the peace and quiet, his mind gradually wandered back to the issue at hand; Winter had been avoiding their team like the plague the past week and he didn't know why. Was it something he did? If so, why couldn't she be upfront about it? She always did that anyways. Most of the time she didn't have a problem being vocal about her opinions._

_The sounds of someone's steady footsteps caused him to turn his head._

_Speak of the devil._

_Winter stood a few feet from him, her back resting against the wall. The moonlight reflecting off her pale skin gave those icy blue eyes a beautiful glow. His body froze at the scene. She seemed to be completely unaware of his presence, looking deep in thought, but there was sadness in her expression._

_His mouth began to move before his thoughts had a chance to catch up. "Winter?" he croaked from where he was standing. Because it was so quiet, she could hear him well enough._

_Her eyes shifted over to Qrow’s, azure meeting crimson. For a second there, he could've sworn he saw a look of helplessness and desperation flash over her eyes. Just what the hell was going on? She stared at him with that same unreadable expression like she was disconnected from everything around her. Obviously it didn't take a genius to notice how strange she had been acting lately, and that was putting it lightly. He opened his mouth in a futile attempt to ask the woman what was wrong, but no words could leave his lips. Instead, Winter simply pivoted on her heel and strode towards the grand doors, looking like she had seen a ghost._

_Almost instinctively, he grabbed her arm, "Winter, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, trying his best to remain calm. "Why are you avoiding all of us? This isn't like you."_

_Winter refused to turn around, feeling unable to face him directly. She was never good with confrontation after all. "I'm fine. It has nothing to do with you, Qrow. I have said that many times. Now let go of me."_

_His grip on her wrist only tightened. "Winter, please. You can talk to us, we're here for you."_

_"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled, forcefully pulling her arm back._

_Qrow took a step back, bewildered by his teammate's unexpected outburst. It didn't take much time before his pent-up frustration overcame him, and soon he found himself yelling. "If you'd just talk to us, we could figure things out! Together! Giving us the silent treatment ain't gonna solve shit!"_

_"I don't think you heard what I said," Winter replied, her voice frighteningly even. "I do not wish to talk about it, so I suggest you leave me be."_

_"What? You still don't trust us? Is that it?!" he shouted. "Here I thought we were long past that! It's our second year at Beacon and you suddenly decide you want to go cold on us?!"_

_"Qrow-"_

_"You're supposed to be our team leader! How are we- how am I supposed to feel when you've been hiding things from us?! We made a promise we wouldn't pull that kind of crap anymore!"_

_He watched Winter's hands drop defeatedly to her sides. "Which is why I am asking you to leave it alone, for_ _your_ _sake."_

“Why is _she_ here?” Qrow waved a hand at Ironwood’s Atlasian Specialist, annoyed. His question seemed to be directed at everyone present in Ozpin's office. 

Winter looked offended, “Why am _I_ here? Why are _you_ here?” she retorted. “You picked a fight with me for absolutely no reason!” 

General Ironwood leaned against the headmaster’s desk and folded his arms, appearing quite unamused. 

The huntsman sniggered, “Funny, last I heard you left Beacon without saying a damn word to any of us, and a decade later you _finally_ decided to show up in Vale actin’ all high and mighty! I’d say that’s enough a reason.” 

“That does not-”

“Oh, and how could I forget? The reason our lovely team leader left the academy was to join Jimmy and the rest of his plastic soldiers up in Atlas. Did you forget that already, or did I need to remind you?”

“Enough!” Glynda shouted. Being the voice of reason, she was the first to call the two out on their pointless bickering. She turned to face them, “Both of you, now isn’t the time. We understand your… _history_ with one another, but there are more important matters we need to discuss at the moment.”

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down, inhaling deeply, “Qrow, explain to me why you are here.”

“I will,” Qrow drawled, “once _she_ leaves.” 

Winter shot a glare at him and Ironwood shut his eyes, holding back an urge to sigh. Somehow he always had to be the one ending the argument. Winter was certainly one of his best soldiers, but she had trouble holding her tongue when it came to Qrow. “Schnee, we’ll discuss this incident back on my ship.”

“But sir-!” 

“Schnee, _leave_.” 

Winter deflated. “Yes, sir,” she said before saluting and spun on her heel. 

As she turned around, her eyes couldn’t help wandering back over to Qrow, who didn’t bother making any eye contact whatsoever. She brushed past him to enter the elevator with her hands curled into fists, knowing he was more than upset with the way things turned out after she left their team behind - which she couldn’t blame - and the fact nothing could be done about it. She didn’t know where the rest of her old teammates had gone, but she knew Qrow would never forgive her at this rate, and that was the way it had to stay. She buried any remaining thoughts regarding Qrow deep within her mind. He was only going to be a distraction, there was no point in making amends.

She let out a shaky breath, momentarily dropping the stoic facade she constantly felt the need to display. Her back was faced to the others behind her, but she could almost sense their lingering stares. However, the elevator arrived within the next second, jarring her from her thoughts. She had trouble stopping herself from stealing one last glance at Qrow before hesitantly pushing the button leading to the lowest floor, and the doors slid shut with a small thud.

 _It’s better this way,_ Winter repeated to herself.

— ˗ˋ ❅ ˊ˗ —

“Uncle Qrow?”

“Yeah?”

“What was that about? In the courtyard,” Ruby tilted her head curiously.

“Oh, yeah. I heard you started a fight in front of the school with some Atlas lady,” Yang added, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“ _She_ started,” Qrow corrected, landing another hit on Yang’s character in-game. Despite his mind being completely elsewhere, he was still winning at the game fairly easily. He could thank his semblance for that. “It was nothing, ol’ Jimmy’s toys are just fun to mess around with, ego and all.”

“What? You have a thing for her or something?” the blonde pried, waggling her eyebrows. 

Qrow’s eyes widened for a split second, lips twitching into a ghost of a smile. He leaned forward and placed the controller back on the table, “ ‘course not,” out came the lie he always told. “Didn’t think you’d assume my standards were _that_ low, firecracker,” he joked half-heartedly. 

“Psh, I know flirting when I see one," Yang waved an arm dismissively. "You’re totally into her, Qrow.”

Ruby giggled softly at her sister’s response, “Yeah! Besides, it’s about time you got yourself a date, Uncle Qrow! Dad would be proud! And you can't be single for life!"

“Look, it’s… not like that,” he ran his hands through his hair, wishing they would change the subject already. He was clearly growing impatient by the minute.

“How did you two meet anyway? Don't tell me it was a one night stan-"

" _Yang!_ " 

The two girls stopped, eyes unblinking. 

"Yang, Ruby, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Qrow stood up abruptly, a somber look on his face. 

Yang's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "I'm sorry, uncle. I might've gone a little too far with that…"

"Yeah, we weren't trying to make you uncomfortable or anything." Ruby added quickly. "Sorry if we did…"

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for yelling," he said, slowly walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" he heard Ruby ask.

"Out for a drink," he waved his flask at them, flashing a solemn grin as if he was stating the obvious, and proceeded out of the dorms.

Yang's eyes lowered to the spot on the ground in front of her, suddenly feeling guilty. She hadn't meant any of it in a malicious way, it was only teasing like she always did to close friends and family. Surely something was up between Qrow and Weiss' older sister for him to react that way. 

"Sis-" Ruby started hesitantly, until she was cut off by the vibrating of Yang's scroll.

Yang raised an eyebrow, flicking it open, and realized the call was from their dad who was currently still back at Patch. There were already numerous missed calls from him. She quickly hit 'answer' and put the call on speaker so that Ruby could listen in. 

"Hey, dad." Yang greeted.

"Dad!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement, sitting up on the bed as she leaned closer to Yang's scroll. "Thought you'd never call!"

"My girls! Both of you finally picked up! I was starting to get worried!" Taiyang's hearty voice echoed from the device. "Oh and before you ask, I saw your team in the Vytal festival. Gotta admit, all of you really kicked butt out there. Still have a lot to learn, though," he chuckled. "But not bad for your first fight in the tournament." 

"About that…" Yang trailed off, looking unsure.

"Uncle Qrow dropped by not too long ago," Ruby continued. "He was playing video games with us and we didn't hear our scrolls ring."

"What? Qrow's at Beacon?" Taiyang asked in confusion. "I thought he said he was going to be away on a mission for a while."

Yang and Ruby exchanged glances, dubious on whether they should ask him about the elephant in the room. The line quieted.

"Girls?"

Ruby cleared her throat, "...Um, dad? Do you mind if we ask you something?" 

"Huh? Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you happen to know someone named 'Winter Schnee' by any chance?"

There was a pause, followed by a heavy sigh. "...Yeah, I do."

"...You do?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Then what exactly is going on between Qrow and Winter?" 

Another pause. 

"Girls, where is all this coming from?" 

"It's a bit of a long story," Ruby scratched the back of her head, "but to sum it up, Weiss saw her sister's ship fly in from Atlas. I think they were about to head to the dorms for some 'inspection' or something, except Uncle Qrow came out of nowhere and started a fight with her in front of the school."

"Not a verbal one," Yang added. "It got physical pretty fast apparently. Ruby told me they completely destroyed the school grounds."

"Yup! Saw it with my own eyes!" Ruby confirmed. "He talked with Professor Ozpin before coming back to the dorms. We started teasing him about what happened in the courtyard, but he didn't seem too happy when we mentioned Weiss' sister, and now he left to drink again." She coughed uncomfortably. "It was just really _reaaally_ weird overall. Everything went by so fast."

"I don't get why he hates her so much," Yang crossed her arms in thought.

They heard another sigh from the other side of the scroll. "It's… _complicated,"_ their father replied. "I don't think your uncle would appreciate it if I said anything. He's pretty sensitive with this type of stuff, I'm sure you girls know that by now."

"But why?" the two sisters asked simultaneously. 

"...You could say it was the start of his… _depression_ . Spotty at first, but his feelings for Winter was ultimately what started it," Tai said, albeit a little reluctant. "And just so you know, I'm not supposed to be telling either of you about this. But I know you two are worried about him, so I think you both deserve to know, considering how much you girls look up to your Uncle Qrow," he breathed in sharply and went on. "Back when we were still students at Beacon, Summer, she- she wasn't the first leader of Team STRQ. Winter was. She and Qrow didn't get along at first, oh boy did they not. But over time they got close, and I mean _really_ close. Of course we were all close, close enough to consider each other family, but what they had was different. Qrow cared about her a lot, and even though Winter didn't show it very well, I could tell she cared about him too. It became pretty obvious they were starting to see each other as more than just friends," he paused, sounds of rustling on his end.

"Everything went great for a while. But fast forward to our second year at the academy - towards the end of the year - I think.. Winter was acting all strange and avoided us all for a week straight. Naturally, Qrow started to blame himself for it but Winter didn't seem to notice. It got pretty tense up until a few days later, when we found out Winter went back to Atlas without telling any of us. She just _ditched_ our team like it was nothing," Taiyang explained, hints of anger evident in the tone of his voice. "Ozpin wouldn't tell us why no matter how much we asked. She ended up cutting off any form of contact we had with her."

Ruby and Yang listened silently to their father's monologue, speechless about the whole thing. 

He carried on, "We were all upset for a long time, especially Qrow, who obviously didn't take it well - none of us did. The team leader we all looked up to suddenly vanished, and it made us all feel like we were missing someone important in our lives. Winter was one of my closest friends too, so you can only imagine how we felt." 

"Oh, believe me, we do," Yang murmured quietly. Ruby's eyes drooped at the statement, her brows slanted downward, aware her sister was referring to Blake. 

"We all tried, you know, to come up with some sort of excuse as to why she would leave like that. Then it hit us, the fact we knew next to nothing about her personal problems, and just her life outside the academy in general. It was difficult, least to say. Your uncle felt like someone he thought he could trust turned their backs on him - on the entire team - without looking back," he said bitterly. "After that, Ozpin chose to make Summer the new leader of STRQ - took her from her old team. Yeah, we knew things weren't going to be the same anymore, but Summer was a great leader, equally as good as Winter," his voice trembled slightly at the mention of Summer. "It stayed that way until graduation and… you both know the rest," he finished. 

"...Oh," was the only word Ruby could think to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Yang was disheartened, staring at her feet. "It must've upset him a lot after I said all that…" 

"Hey, it's not your fault, Yang. He knows you didn't know. There's no reason for him to be angry with you," Tai reasoned.

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sis. You didn't mean anything by it." She picked up the scroll, "And thanks for telling us, dad. We won't bother you anymore. Oh! And we'll be sure Uncle Qrow doesn't find out you said anything to us. My lips are sealed!"

Taiyang laughed at her attempt to lighten up the mood, "Alright, Rubes. Make sure to give me a call if you need me. Same goes for you, Yang. "

"Talk to you soon," Yang replied.

"Bye, dad! Love you!" Ruby chirped and the call was disconnected shortly after. She glanced over at Yang, "So, what should we do about Uncle Qrow?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "It's not like we have the time to track down every bar in Vale and search for him. There's always the option of calling, but he almost never picks up when he's out drinking." 

"Yeah… you're right," Ruby said dejectedly, fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

"Hopefully he'll contact us by tomorrow."

Ruby nodded, eyes traveling towards the large glass window to her side. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned! :) Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions about anything! They help me stay motivated!  
> (Yes I procrastinate a lot)


	3. Chapter 3

"It was really good to see you, Winter."

The woman offered Weiss a sad smile, "Until next time, sister." 

With that, the two siblings parted ways, each walking in the opposite direction as they exited the garden. Winter flicked her scroll open to check the time. Only a few more hours until the ship was scheduled to depart Vale. Spending more time with her sister would have been ideal, but she was merely needed to accompany the transport of Atlas' additional units into Vale. Afterwards, she was expected to return to Atlas. However, seeing as she still had some time left before she had to leave, she may as well find something to do, and more importantly, clear her mind. If there was one place to go, it was downtown.

The main square continued to be packed with people once Winter made it there. Everyone seemed to be enjoying a perfectly clear-skied evening when the air was just right - not too cold and not too warm. A group of teenagers sped down the street on brightly colored scooters, their laughters rushing with the wind as they rode by in a blur. Somehow, they reminded her of something she once felt… and had. She tore her eyes away from the road and walked on, focusing on what was ahead. The people around stared with curiosity, as it wasn't often a lone soldier wandered the streets. Her uniform, dignified mannerisms, and the thin rapier sheathed to her side were probably intimidating to them, likely due to the fact Vale wasn't particularly welcoming to soldiers from the Atlas military. Most of the soldiers in the city usually ended up being androids who were placed strictly for security purposes, to which actual soldiers were nothing like.

Scents of freshly cooked noodles brought Winter's attention towards the little street-side shop opposite to where she was, the sign reading 'A Simple Wok.' She was tempted to ignore the pleasant aroma, but her stomach said otherwise. And so, she made her way there a bit reluctantly, unable to fight the hunger. Street food was something she rarely ate, yet it seemed fairly appetizing.

As she stepped in, a balding, elderly man was wiping the counter off with a small rag. She seated herself on one of the stools while waiting for him to finish. This place, though small, seemed quite welcoming. The old man pointed at one of the menus above her as she scanned through it, deciding on a large bowl of noodles low in salt and topped with seafood. When the bowl of noodles was set down in front of her, she practically wolfed it down as if it would be the last meal she was ever going to have. She found it surprisingly delicious, as it was nothing like the "proper" food she ate in Atlas and it felt like a breath of fresh air.

By the time she was finished, night had already fallen. Winter handed the lien to the shopkeeper and thanked him for the meal before exiting the shop. The streets were already empty for the most part. She gazed ahead at the docks, the reflection of the moon glimmering on the surface of the water. She supposed now would be the time to return to the airship. After all, she still had work to do once she got back to headquarters. There was also the situation she had to address with General Ironwood concerning _whatever_ that was about in the tower. Her scroll suddenly vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to check what it was, seeing a message from Ironwood on the very top.

General Ironwood: Schnee, I am afraid the airships are experiencing some... technological issues at the moment. I expect things should be up and running by tomorrow evening at latest, but for the time-being, I recommend looking for a place to stay. Once we are ready to leave, I will let you know.

"How convenient…" the woman muttered to herself as she read over the text.

Winter: Understood, sir.

She sent back a reply and pocketed her scroll. Just wonderful. Now she was forced to stay another day in Vale. Were there even any hotels in the area? Most of the stores occupying the commercial district were restaurants, so she would probably have a difficult time finding somewhere to stay. Where would the general be staying anyways?

Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged from a nearby structure, catching her eye instantly. She gently placed a hand upon the hilt of her weapon, ready to unsheathe if someone were to attack from behind, or from anywhere for that matter. Whoever it may have been, if attacking was their intention, they must have been foolish to think about striking an armed soldier in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for them, she was no amateur, either. 

Her alert eyes darted around rapidly as she tried to make out any others who might have surrounded her, finding no one but a lone man slumped over a nearby storefront as the only potential threat. Her grip on the handle of her blade loosened slightly out of relief, though she remained on guard as she crept a bit closer for a better view of his face, which had been obscured by the lofty shadows of the street lamps. Squinting hard, she moved swiftly to the man's side. He was passed out on the ground and appeared to be intoxicated from alcohol.

Then, everything seemed to fall in place, piece by piece within her brain. That man was not just _any_ hungover idiot on the middle of the street, it was Qrow Branwen, the very person Winter had been trying to avoid all this time. And now she had come face to face with him without even meaning to. Not wanting to waste her time dealing with him, she debated simply leaving him there until he reached out and grabbed her hand as soon as she turned to leave, eliciting a small gasp from the woman. 

"So it _wasn't_ just a hallucination…" she heard him grumble under his breath and her body tensed.

"...I beg your pardon?" Winter retorted, watching as he struggled to stand and steady himself. He absolutely reeked of alcohol and she couldn't stand it. His face was also incredibly flushed, eyes glazed and unfocused when met with her level gaze.

He let go of her, choosing instead to rake a hand through his unkempt locks, "Fancy meeting you out here, Ice Queen," he said sarcastically. "Leaving so soon?" 

Winter felt her blood boil from the nickname he continued to use no matter how much it irked her, but she wouldn't let it get to her this time. It had been too long. She shouldn't care about how he thought of her anymore.

"I was, in fact. I cannot afford to waste my time speaking to drunken buffoons _._ " 

A sinister laugh left his lips, "Ho, really? We're back with the insults again, are we? If only you could've been that serious when it came to our team. A real shame, Schnee. Real shame," he reached for the flask tucked in his breast pocket and took a long swig from it, staggering slightly as he put it away. "Here I was hopin' you'd at least _pretend_ to give a shit, thought maybe there was a chance you'd still have half a heart, but it appears I've misjudged. Guess that means you really don't give a damn, do you?" 

Winter swallowed the lump in her throat, sensing the hurt in his voice. She felt her knees grow weak. "...I-I'm leaving."

Qrow's eyes narrowed in disgust. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In every possible way, Winter was morphing into his monster of a sister, Raven, wrapped in lies and cowardice. Calling herself a huntress would be an insult to those who truly lived up to its name. She was no hero in his eyes, not any longer. The Winter he knew, loved, and admired was long gone. At this point, he had lost any remaining spark of hope he had left in her ability to prove his perception wrong. He tried to give her a chance, he really did. And she blew it.

Scoffing, he countered, "Yeah, do what you do best, run away from all your problems. I can't stop you." 

"You don't understand _anything_!" the woman spun around, glowering at him. "All you ever do is throw insults around despite knowing nothing about me! You speak as if you do not have any faults, yet you continue to act like an insolent child!"

The man threw his head back and burst into a fit of laughter. "Is that the only excuse you can think to say? That 'I don't know anything about you'? You could've talked to us for god's sake, Winter!" 

She stopped, looking away.

"You know what? None of that matters anymore. It's the fact you _chose_ to abandon our team like we meant nothing to you. Instead of running off on your own, back to the comfort of your little mansion, you could've opened your damn mouth and said something."

"It's not that simple!" Winter cried, arms hanging limply to her sides, leaving her back to face Qrow. It took all her willpower to prevent herself from breaking down right then and there, although, what he said next made her heart clench and any fight she had left inside her completely evaporated.

"Raven left. Summer's… gone. Went on a mission and never came back. There's nothing left of our team but Tai," he whispered, brokenly. "I thought we were supposed to be there for each other. You were the one who told me that when I was at my lowest, but what did you end up doing? You pushed us all away… and now we- we've lost everything.. yet you never came back for us."

Winter glanced up at him, "I'm sorry, I-"

"You sure as hell should be."

"Listen to me..." she breathed, trying to keep her voice from breaking, "I would be willing to talk this over with you and the rest of the team if you would allow me. I… I understand what I did was wrong and you have every right to be upset with me, but we can-"

"No."

She stared at him, puzzled.

"What, did you _really_ think I would just accept some half-hearted apology from you an entire decade later and call it a day?" 

"What? No! That is not what I-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Winter," his reddish eyes were cold and unforgiving, much like the day they first met. "You know what's funny? I thought you were different from the rest of them. I thought I _finally_ found someone I could trust. I thought-" he shook his head and turned away, "I thought I found someone who just wanted me for me… someone who wouldn't leave as if I meant nothing to them…"

"Qrow-"

"Guess it was all just bad luck in the end. I should've known better.." The light on his irises wavered.

Winter's eyes widened, "Qrow… please.. just listen to me…" she attempted to stop him but he ignored her pleas. 

He shifted into his avian form and spread his wings, taking off into the distance and disappearing amid the darkness that surrounded them, leaving the woman alone to riddle in her own guilt.

— ˗ˋ ❅ ˊ˗ —

The next morning, Ruby shook Weiss awake, pleading that she hear her out. Blake, who was already up half an hour ago, had a book in hand as she sat in the corner of the dormitory, watchful eyes on the three of her teammates. 

"Ugh, Ruby! What is _wrong_ with you? It's only 7am!" Weiss' squeaky voice finally filled the small room. She sat up with a scowl.

"Weiss, we need you to tell us if you know where your sister went," Ruby replied firmly. 

Weiss raised an eyebrow in doubt, "What are you talking about? What do you need my sister for? I'm almost certain she went back to Atlas already."

"She didn't."

Both Weiss and Ruby looked up to the blonde who had spoken.

"And how would you know _that_?" Weiss questioned, folding her arms. She really hoped the two sisters weren't up to some mischief she didn't know about.

Yang took out her scroll and placed it on the bed. "Last night, when Ruby and I tried to call our uncle, he didn't pick up. I guess at some point he realized and tried to call us back, but we were probably asleep or didn't hear, so it went to voicemail," she hit the button and it began to play the sounds of muffled voices. 

"Wait. Just to be sure, by 'uncle' you mean that _drunk_ guy who randomly attacked my sister yesterday?" 

Ruby laughed nervously. 

"I think 'cool' is the word you're looking for," Yang replied teasingly. "But in all seriousness, I think he forgot to turn off his scroll or something and it ended up recording most of their conversation."

"I can't hear a word they're saying."

"Just listen."

Once the audio cleared up, it became obvious who the voices belonged to. One was a deep, throaty voice that could be recognized just about anywhere, while the other was sharp and more authoritative.

"...Okay, that is definitely Winter," Weiss acknowledged, frowning. "I knew there was something fishy going on between them."

Blake's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of her favorite food. 

"Yep! And it ain't cod!" Ruby chimed in as Blake's ears flopped back down in disappointment. 

"But I don't understand. My sister would _never_ get along with someone like… him," Weiss said carefully. "What relationship could they possibly have that we don't know about? I can hardly even imagine them as friends, if I'm being totally honest."

"Eh, psh," Ruby waved an arm. "Your sister is just an older ice queen. If we can get along, they can get along too." Her statement earned her a dirty look. "Okay, okay. Jokes aside, we were hoping you would know where your sister is, but I guess that idea's out the window. I'm just worried because it sounded like they had an argument.."

Yang nodded, "I know it's not really any of our business, but the truth is, our dad told us how Qrow and Winter know each other." 

"Wait, what?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"But that's not important right now!" Ruby interrupted, sighing. "Yang and I can tell you the details some other time. Right now, I just want to know if they're okay." 

Weiss picked up her scroll, "I guess I can call Winter," she said and glared at Ruby. "You guys are _seriously_ lucky we don't have classes because of the Vytal festival. And I'm only agreeing to do this because I'm worried about Winter."

"We know," both sisters said at the same time, a small smile on their faces.

Weiss dialed Winter's number and waited as it rang, but as she thought, no one answered. The next option she had was to message her, but there was no immediate response. "Great," she muttered. "She's not answering."

"Well… that leaves us with Qrow then. Let's hope he picks up," Ruby said and gave him a call. It rang once, twice, and a third time, but by the fourth ring, a gruff voice spoke into the receiver. 

"...Ruby?" it asked.

"Uncle Qrow! Finally!" she said, exasperated. "Where are you right now? You didn't come back last night!"

Weiss and Yang leaned over and listened intently, only to be met with a smothered groan, followed by a slight hiccup. Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes, seeing as he was clearly hungover.

"Had slightly too much to drink," he forced a chuckle to reassure them. "I'm fine, kiddo. Don't worry about me. Just focus on kicking butt in the tournament. Heard the double rounds are comin' up real soon."

"I believe you owe an apology to my sister, actually," Weiss intervened. "We heard the conversation you both had, so don't even try to make up anything."

They heard the sound of a chair creaking as if he had gotten up from it, "Goddamn scroll…" he mumbled in the background. "Look, _kid._ It's cute and all seeing you jump to your sister's defense, but _she's_ the one who's supposed to be 'apologizing' here, you've got it all backwards. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but your sis ain't as prim and pristine as you might think. She's made _many_ mistakes," he stated gruffly. "I wouldn't aim to become the next 'little miss perfect' like she was, it'd get you nowhere."

Weiss stood up, "Don't you dare speak of my sister that way!" she shouted into the scroll.

"Weiss, please," Yang placed a hand on her arm. 

"Uncle Qrow, please just hear us out," Ruby said gently. "All we want to know is if you're okay, and if Winter's okay. We heard everything from the voicemail you accidentally left us, and Weiss tried to get ahold of Winter too, but she didn't pick up. We thought something happened." 

"Ruby… I'm fine."

"Uncle, we know how much Winter meant to you. And we know how you felt towards her."

"....What?"

"Don't ask how! I don't know if you still feel the same way about her but we do know you're far from fine. So please, talk to her, okay?"

"Rubes, is this about the conversation we had yesterday?" he questioned, grunting. He couldn't believe they were still on about it. "There is _nothing_ going on between us. You can ignore whatever Yang told you because it couldn't be further from the truth. I could care less about that Schnee woman. Now can I please leave?"

Weiss yanked the scroll from Ruby's hands. Talking to him like this wasn't getting anywhere. "Don't even think about it! We aren't done talking to you!" she yelled. "Frankly, I don't care what you say about Winter because nothing will change my opinion of her. But the way you are acting right now is completely obnoxious!"

Yang and Ruby blinked, taken aback.

Qrow laughed, " _Obnoxious?_ You were the ones who called me at 7 in the morning to ask me about something that shouldn't concern any of you!"

"First of all, _Mr. Branwen,"_ Weiss said sarcastically. "I don't know what on Remnant happened to you and my sister, but whatever it is needs to stop. Ruby and Yang are only trying to help, so you can stop behaving so childishly and accept it. If you have something to say to Winter, say it."

"What, are you telling me I should just go around the city and search for her? She could've gone back to Atlas already for all I know!" 

"It was at Beacon, wasn't it."

"What?"

"Where you met Winter."

Silence.

Weiss took it as a sign to continue, "I don't remember much, but I know Winter studied at Beacon for a while. At least, before my father made her come back. He was furious at her for leaving, because it basically meant she was abandoning the plans he had laid out for her. Before the heiress title was passed down to me, Winter was supposed to have it, but she didn't want it. I remember… the day she came back… she wouldn't talk to anyone. She just looked lonely all the time… Later on, she enrolled into Atlas Academy and joined the military to get away from my father. I'm guessing what happened at Beacon led to this."

Yang crossed her arms, whispering, "...I think you might've hit the bullseye with that one, Weiss."

"Winter always put us before herself, Whitley and I. When mother was out in the garden, too busy _drinking_ away, Winter was the one to pick up the pieces. She defended us against father whenever he became furious, and cared for us, even when she had her own version of loneliness to deal with, that is why I love and look up to her more than anyone else. And... as much as I'd hate to admit, you are the only one who can help her.. So please, find her. I have a feeling she didn't leave Vale just yet," Weiss told him determinedly, looking back at her teammates. "I'm asking you to do this because I trust you."

"....You're right," he admitted.

"I know that."

Qrow shut his eyes after they hung up, draping a hand over his face. Kids really were a pain, weren't they? He would never understand how Taiyang managed to do it. He glanced at the wide open window, turned, and sprung through it, quickly transforming into a crow.

He knew only one motel in the area.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And with that, Beacon is victorious! Give it up for Summer Rose of Team STRQ!"_

_"You were holding back." Summer's silvery eyes bore into Winter's own as they stepped off the arena. "I don't know why you left, but I know you have your reasons. We'll be waiting for you, okay?"_

Winter had awoken, only to find herself in a lackluster motel room she had luckily stumbled across in the middle of the night. She rested a hand over her forehead, having barely gotten any sleep yesterday, evident by the dark circles plaguing the thinned skin beneath her eyes. Last night's encounter with Qrow replayed in her mind and that was all she could think about. An image of the man's sorrowful expression flashed through her mind. She shook her head and managed to pull herself off the bed to shower and brew a hot cup of coffee, ready to delve into the assignments given by the general a few days prior. All she needed was something to distract herself. She sat down against the mahogany desk next to the undersized bed and laid her scroll gently on the table. 

None of this would matter once she returned to Atlas. Surely the general would contact her soon and she'd be leaving the kingdom before she knew it. 

Her scroll lit up and a few unread messages and missed calls from Weiss cluttered the screen. She sighed and ignored them, choosing instead to focus all of her attention on the documents, the clock continuing to tick carelessly away in the background as she did so. She felt her eyes grow heavier with fatigue as the hours droned on.

Meanwhile, Qrow scoured the city with the help of his bird's-eye view as he tried to remember the direction of the motel. The skies above were clouded in grey, threatening to rain if he didn't make it there soon. He cursed the air for being so foggy, though it shouldn't be too far from where he was if he remembered correctly. 

As he glided through the misty air, his feathers ruffled in the wind. He soon spotted a relatively rundown rooftop and fluttered down into the alleyway nearby, changing back into his human form as he landed on the pavement. He walked up to the entrance, lifting his head to read the sign. _This has to be it,_ he thought. If Winter wasn't here, it could only mean she already left. Hoping that wouldn't be the case, the man took a deep breath and entered the motel.

Bouts of knocking on Winter's door had prevented sleep from completely caving in on her. She reluctantly stood to answer the door in a dreary state, but thought nothing of who it might have been. Her mind was far too distracted to wonder.

"What-" she started, stopping, eyes widening once she realized who it was that stood in the doorway. A wave of emotion began to overwhelm her and she took a few shaky steps back, "Qrow..? Why are you-" 

Without thinking, Qrow threw himself onto her, pulling Winter close and hugging her tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't. He didn't say a word and only held her the longest he could without any intention of letting go. He didn't care that they were out in the open and what anyone who happened to see them thought, none of that concerned him. The only thing that mattered to him was the woman currently in his arms.

Winter froze. She felt her chest begin to ache and her breath hitch in her throat, her mind going blank. All of the tears she had been holding back suddenly welled up around the rims of her eyes. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She was at a complete loss for words. Just a few hours ago he had been indignant and unwilling to forgive her - the look in his eyes had said it all. What caused the change of heart? 

She tried, unsuccessfully, to fight the tears, but the more she struggled to compose herself, the harder it became. With trembling hands, she began to wrap both arms slowly around his waist, leaning her head gently against his chest. She felt the warmth radiate from his body and it brought about a sense of comfort, contrary to the frantic beating of her own heart. Eventually, the mask she bore shattered and tears finally slipped from the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks, flowing freely down her face. It was truly frightening knowing the man before her had every right to be resentful of what she did. She certainly would have, had she been in his shoes instead. His hatred was not unfounded, yet the pride she held had gotten the best of her.

"I'm sorry… for everything I said," Winter whispered to him, the warm fluid from her eyes continued to trickle onto the middle of his dress shirt.

Qrow lowered his head onto her shoulder and shut his eyes, nuzzling her neck and relishing in the comfort of her presence and the fact he was able to hold her again. It was hell enough being separated so long from the person he yearned to be with, thinking they would never have a chance. After they had been apart, he had lost any hope of rekindling their friendship, but thankfully his nieces helped him to realize what he would lose if he didn't try to forgive. 

"...I know," he stated softly, feeling her shoulders relax at the sound of his voice. 

"I was nothing but a fool back then…" She gripped the back of his shirt. "I should've said something… I should've _never_ left without telling you and the team. I was afraid of what they would've said to me- afraid they would talk me out of it. I was scared of hurting them… of hurting _you."_ Her voice was quivering as she explained. "I thought it would make the whole situation more bearable if I just left. I didn't think anyone would… miss me. I thought maybe if I left without a word, I would be forgotten long before I knew it and no one would care, and we would all be able to move on with our lives like I was never there in the first place.. But I was wrong, and naive. It was a selfish thing to do."

The man pulled away tentatively to get a better view of Winter's face. Her head hung low as if she was ashamed to look him directly in the eye, a feat that rarely occurred.

"I- I'm sorry, Qrow. I really am.. I don't know what else I can do except _apologize._ And even then, it wouldn't change anything. It was my fault we ended up this way," she said almost inaudibly.

Qrow's expression softened with that of sympathy, a faint look of sadness flickering along his features as he put a hand to her cheek and lifted her head up so that he could peer into her pale blue eyes. "Summer's disappearance didn't have anything to do with you, nor did Raven's decision to return to the tribe. What I said the other day… it- it didn't come out right. I wasn't trying to blame you, I just-" He paused for a moment like what he was going to say next had to be thought out carefully. "Maybe I just… I needed you there for me…" he confessed, vermilion eyes glossy. 

Winter's brows drew together and she reached for his hand, squeezing it. "This entire time... I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

A sigh left his lips and he looked away, "I _wanted_ to forget about you. I really did."

Winter felt her heart sink.

"But no matter how much I tried, you always found a way back into my thoughts. It was like my memory of you would always force its way in. There were times I couldn't stop thinking about you for days. It was… pretty bad," the man chuckled grimly. "That, along with everything else, made me give up. You could thank your little sister and my nieces for talking me out of it."

"Weiss… did?"

"She told me the reason you left, about your old man. I just wish you told us about it… Maybe we could've figured something out."

She shook her head, "No. My father would have found a way regardless of what I did. It was inevitable, considering I was never supposed to attend Beacon, let alone be there. I was only able to 'sneak' my way in with the help of General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin, and I am grateful to them for that," she said. "..My father knew full well he could have me back at any time because I was still dependent on him and his money, but he chose to have me leave during my second year on purpose. It served as punishment, the fact he was taking me away from a place I finally managed to find freedom in. And a reminder he would always have control over my decisions."

He scoffed. "You know, I coulda kicked his ass if you just told me. It would've been a walk in the park for me to crack his skull open."

A small smile tugged the corners of Winter's lips, "Don't be ridiculous." Although, to Winter's surprise, Qrow returned the smile for the first time in a while. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, but a true, genuine smile that reached his eyes.

Winter found herself closing the distance between them, bringing him into a hug once more. "I missed you…" she breathed.

"...I missed you too, Ice Queen," he responded, planting a light kiss on her cheek. 

— ˗ˋ ❅ ˊ˗ —

When evening came, Winter wished she could have another day. A few mere hours to spend with Qrow hadn't been enough. They had so much more to catch up on, yet it all had to wait. 

Qrow leaned against the metal railing surrounding the docks, a gentle breeze blowing through his feathery-like hair, twinkling red eyes fixated on the horizon in the distance. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," he started, breaking the silence. "I honestly don't know how long I could handle being away from you again, Winter."

"I know. But it's what I have to do," she answered, referring to her duty as a soldier. 

As much as Qrow despised the Atlas military and more importantly, _Jimmy_ , he understood her resolve. 

She faced him, adding, "I want you to promise me something, Qrow." 

Their eyes met. "What?" he questioned, reaching for his leather flask.

Winter watched him raise the bottle to his lips, "Please take care of yourself," she told him sternly, voice unwavering.

That seemed to stop Qrow and he lowered the flask, staring down at it with guilt. Sometimes, rather unintentionally, he would fail to notice whenever he took a little more than a sip from the container, unable to help himself. Least to say, the need to drink booze daily had become quite the impulse. But he wasn't stupid. He knew his tendencies to drink concerned those who did care for him. "Old habits die hard, y'know?" he said jokingly, grinning, but tucked it away nonetheless. "I'll try." It wasn't a lie. He did try. And he'd do it again if it meant easing her worries.

"...When- When did it start?" Winter asked reluctantly, likely thinking it was a sensitive topic for him - which it was - but he didn't mind sharing the personal details when it came to her. 

His finger traced the rusted parts of the metal railing. "I don't know. Sometime between Raven's decision to abandon us and the day we found out Summer went missing. It's all a blur to me, in all honesty." 

"Do you think she might still be…?"

"It's doubtful. We don't know where she was planning to go. It's been so many years," he replied, shaking his head.

"...I'll visit."

"What?"

"I will make sure to visit. Whenever I can afford a day off.."

Qrow blinked before nodding slowly, "...Course. We'll be waiting."

As if on cue, Winter felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled the scroll out, skimming through the message left by Ironwood. It appeared the ships had been fixed and were ready to depart. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to go.." the woman said meekly.

Qrow gave a small nod, "Yeah.. Keep in touch."

"I will." Pivoting on her heel, she began to walk off, heading into the direction of Vale's airfield with her scroll clutched tightly in hand. She turned her head to see if the man was still standing there, waiting until her figure disappeared from view. He was. 

"Winter! I-" 

She paused.

"I.." Qrow's mouth went dry and his mind was reeling. He needed to say it. What if it was now or never? The feelings he had yet to confess were buried in the back of his mind all these years, overwhelming him at every opportunity. The reality was, they didn't know _when_ and _if_ there would be a 'next time' to see each other. He could already sense the fate of the world changing - ticking - like a time bomb beneath his feet. He nearly choked on his own words attempting to block out those voices in his head that were constantly reminding him of his self worth. But his voice decided to betray him anyway.

Winter looked him in the eyes, silently trying to decipher what the man had been trying to say. Like an epiphany, the words slowly came to mind. 

"...I love you too. Always," she conceded.

Qrow jerked his head up, the significance of her words falling upon him in a steady bout of realization. Gradually, his eyes grew wider. She returned them. His… his feelings. 

Blinking away the mistiness that formed in his eyes, he smiled like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still one more chapter on the way! Though it's more of an epilogue of sorts that I felt the need to add. Originally I planned to have this story be a one-shot but I ended up fleshing it out a little more than I thought I was capable of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

These days, Taiyang noticed Qrow seemed happier. He was more enthusiastic about everything whenever he came by to visit, for once _thankful_ for the meals he poured his heart and soul into cooking. He drank less too. When Qrow did eventually admit the reasons for his change of heart, Tai was proud of his daughters and their team. Those girls could really bring anyone together with the love they had to offer.

But, just as things began to look brighter, an unexpected attack against Beacon had shattered the great illusion of peace for the kingdoms, and Remnant, all in all. Nobody would've thought the attack would happen so soon and so successfully, and yet, it did. They were back to square one. Vale was left in shambles after being overrun by grimm, with only Glynda Goodwitch who stayed behind to clear out the remaining grimm and restore the city. Thankfully, his girls were safe at home, rescued by Qrow during the fall. Yang was… not so lucky, but she was safe nonetheless. That was all that mattered.

Qrow sat idly by the coffee table, completely zoned out with an unreadable expression on his face. He was busy switching back and forth between channels on their television, the only white noise being his continuous clicking on the remote and the static of their tv. Their pet corgi, Zwei, was sleeping on his tiny bed.

Tai placed a plate of breakfast and a mug filled with hot chocolate on the table, "Have some breakfast, will you? I haven't seen you eat since yesterday. Also, would you please quit doing that?"

The raven-haired male dropped the remote on the couch, "Thanks, but no thanks."

_Why did he always have to make things difficult?_

"C'mon, you need to eat something, Qrow. You know Ruby won't be happy if she finds out you've been refusing meals again. Plus, it's a waste of perfectly good food if you don't," Tai reminded. "Need I remind you how much money I spend on groceries per week?"

"...Fine." Qrow picked up the croissant and practically shoved it into his mouth.

Tai pinched the bridge of his nose, seconds away from scolding Qrow before they were interrupted by the doorbell. _A visitor?_ His gaze traveled to the wooden door in front, slightly puzzled by the unexpected guest. Zwei lifted his head up curiously as he hopped off the bed and followed Tai to the door. The man skeptically went over to it, cautiously laying a hand over the doorknob. Nobody suspicious, he hoped. Qrow seemed to have gotten up as well, his eyes narrowed as he stood behind him. Tai carefully turned the handle and pulled the door open, stunned to see Winter standing in the doorway.

The woman looked equally as stunned to see the two. "Pardon me, I hope I did not intrude…"

Tai blinked, glancing back and forth between his two former teammates. "Winter…?"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "...It's been a while, Taiyang. Qrow gave me the address a while back. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. Not at all. It was just kinda sudden…" he scratched the back of his head, stepping aside to allow her in. "Well, make yourself at home. I'll go grab some hot chocolate."

"Thank you." Winter said in response, stepping into the small log cabin. She felt a soft bundle of fur rub against her legs. Glancing down, a black and white corgi peered up at her, cocking its head to the side curiously at the new visitor. His little bobbed tail shook on his backside, wagging almost, but not quite. She suddenly felt the urge to pet the small pup, but kept to herself.

Qrow nervously cleared his throat as he led them back to the coffee table, "For a while there, I didn't think you'd visit so soon."

She took a seat on one of the couches, "I only wish I could have brought Weiss with me."

"Yeah, I'm sure Ruby and Yang would've been eager to see her." Qrow replied, sinking back into the opposite couch.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Winter questioned, scanning the room in search of the two girls. Upon inspection, she spotted an opened box in the very corner of the room, a package from Atlas. Ironwood had one of the best scientists in their kingdom create a customized, mechanical arm specifically for the blonde, in hopes she would use it and continue fighting for good as a huntress. She wondered if she had tried it on yet.

Taiyang came back with a mug in hand, fresh steam rising from it as he handed it to Winter. "Upstairs. Both are asleep."

"I see.." Winter murmured, watching the little marshmellows bobble softly up and down on the surface of her drink. "Are they doing alright?"

Qrow nodded, "They are. Yang's a bit… out of it, but she'll be alright."

"What made you come visit?" Taiyang interjected. She noticed the skeptical look in his eyes, the resent he still bore. Not that she blamed him. She didn't deserve to be here after distancing herself from them for so long. Qrow's forgiveness was the only reason she could be here to begin with.

"I was concerned. General Ironwood asked me to stay in Atlas while he fought in Vale to defend the kingdom. He needed me to stay behind and take over command while he was away in order to secure our borders. Like the rest of Remnant, the last thing we saw before global communications cut off was pure destruction. It took a lot of convincing before the general finally granted me the permission to leave the kingdom, but I had to make sure all of you were… alive."

"Hey," Qrow drawled, "we wouldn't die _that_ easily."

Tai swept a hand through his hair. While he was happy the two were able to rekindle their friendship, he wasn't sure if he could say the same for him and Winter. He couldn't quite grasp what the emotion he felt was… but he almost felt as though Qrow had been too eager to forgive. Was it wrong to feel that way? Raven had essentially done the same. Both of them had left the team without warning. They left no acknowledgement of everything they had gone through together, and it hurt. But deep down, he wanted to forgive Winter. She was here now. They were all here, together. And he was just... glad no one else... 

"Tai, please," Qrow seemed to whisper, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The blond lifted his head from his hands, studying his friend's eyes for a minute. He looked over to Winter, who set down the mug gently, leaving it untouched, averting their silent judgement she could sense.

His face fell. "Qrow told me the real reason you left. It doesn't undo what already happened, but the past should be behind us now." Turning, he faced Qrow. "There's something Qrow should show you."

Qrow stared at Tai, analyzing his features like he was searching for what the man could have possibly meant by that. Like a bag of bricks, the realization hit him and he nodded, motioning for Winter to follow. A small crease formed between her brows, showing her confusion. However, she followed him anyway, giving one last glance toward Taiyang before being led away by Qrow.

The pair stepped outside and passed the garden Tai had been tending to earlier, Winter in awe at the scenery surrounding them, mostly from the wilderness. There was hardly any of that in Atlas. Years of living in a technologically advanced city had drained her enough. Streets and buildings became predictable, and there was no life in the floating kingdom. Living out here seemed so much more peaceful, like something straight out of a fairy tale. A lone cabin in a beautiful forest, environed by nature and lush greenery, quiet and serene.

Her gaze returned to Qrow's back. His hands were in his pocket, hunched over as he walked. Under normal circumstances, Winter would've corrected his posture, but she felt reluctant to disrupt the silence that fell between them. Leaves crunched underneath her boots. Soon, they made it to a clearing where the trees seemingly parted, leading into a magnificent view of the sky by the cliffside.

"It's... lovely." Winter whispered in astonishment, clearly not expecting the sight that befell them. She could only imagine how it must look when the sun set in the evening.

"Yeah, it is." Qrow agreed, walking up to a mass of stone on the edge of the cliff.

 _A monument of some sort?_ Winter wondered. _But for who?_ She stood next to Qrow, examining the block of stone.

 _Summer Rose, Thus kindly I scatter._ The letters engraved into the stone read. A large emblem, that of a rose, similar to Ruby Rose's, was etched onto the top. Bending down, Winter reached a hand forward and ran her fingers over the letters which had been smoothly carved into the polished stone.

"Summer…" she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes with grief. A raven perched itself atop a branch on a nearby tree, beady red eyes watching the two figures by the cliffside.

Qrow observed Winter intently from the corner of his eye, letting a moment of silence fall once again between them. Handling the loss of a friend was truly difficult. He wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy. "Hey, it's gonna be alright," he comforted, one arm on her waist as he drew her closer, their shoulders now touching. "We've... got each other."

Winter looked at him before resting her head on his shoulder, eyes locked onto the distance. Together, they spent a few more moments basking in the afternoon sun and relishing in the comfortable lull that enveloped the forest. Neither noticed the raven had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to the end of the final chapter! I know this story was a bit short, but I really enjoyed writing it! This chapter was originally not going to be included, however, the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I hope it was a decent read! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! <3


End file.
